


Listen to Me

by eastern_westward_home (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Human Names Used, I think?, but it's still Hetalia, did, not the Human AU, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eastern_westward_home
Summary: Mathieu snaps and takes over Canada during a world conference.
Relationships: Matthew & Mathieu
Kudos: 14





	Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it's kinda like DID? Like, Matthew and Mathieu share a body (or in this case, country). So, italics are them talking to each other. Matthew normally controls Canada; Mathieu usually does the war stuff.  
> Anyway, this time, Mathieu isn't content to sit back and be ignored. So he takes over Canada, although Matthew tries to stop him.

_ At a world conference… _

Matthew normally controlled Canada, but he shared the country with another personification: Mathieu. 

Mathieu was bold and rash and loud, whereas Matthew was shy and quiet.

So, since Matthew normally controlled Canada, everyone else saw Canada as being a shy and quiet country. 

And no one listened to him. 

_ Let me at ‘em,  _ snarled Mathieu, thrashing against Matthew’s restraints.  _ I could fucking tear them apart with my  _ bare hands.

_ I know, James,  _ Matthew shot back.  _ That’s why you’re not the one in control.  _

_ But no one listens to you! I could make them fucking listen,  _ Mathieu said. 

_ I’m sorry, but you need to shut up,  _ Matthew retorted, and he raised his hand to get the other countries’ attention. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. 

He was drowned out by the others’ noisy chatter. 

_ See? They don’t listen,  _ Mathieu said, smirking. He reached over for control of Canada.

_ No!  _ Matthew cried.  _ You  _ can’t  _ control Canada. You’ll do something bad- _

Mathieu shoved Matthew out of the way, and took over Canada.

Now in charge of the country, he stood up, accidentally sending his chair clattering to the floor.

_ Don’t do this!  _ Matthew begged.

_ Shut up, Matthew,  _ Mathieu said.  _ I’m in control now.  _

Then he bellowed, “Will you  _ fucking listen to me _ ?” 

He kicked the table over, and the other countries quieted in shock.

“Canada?” America asked.

Mathieu grinned, bared his teeth, shaking off Matthew as he tried to tackle him. “ _ Now _ you’re paying attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, when Matthew and Mathieu are tussling, it's inside Canada's head. If that makes sense. Like, it's not "physical" in the way that the other countries can see it.


End file.
